


Three Oneshots - Sweet Devil! Alfred and Human! Arthur

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Arthur, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Arthur, Kissing, Language, Like that's all this is, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, PWP, Sex, Smut, Strippers, Sweet Devil! Alfred - Freeform, Tail Play, There's just a lot of sex and nsfw content okay????, USUK - Freeform, handjobs, just a little bit a plot maybe, lol, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of three oneshots all revolving around Sweet Devil! Alfred and Human! Arthur. Each oneshot has it's own storyline. ALL of the oneshots have NSFW content. </p><p>This was a fanfiction for owynsama on tumblr. </p><p>(I HATE thinking of titles lol so sorry for the lame ass title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inside of You

STORY ONE:

Arthur had always believed he’d had enough cocks stuffed into his mouth in his lifetime. He knew what to expect from them. It was just the good old cock routine. To be honest he’d probably had more cocks in his mouth than he’d had up his ass- although that was more sensible seeing as how asses took more time and preparation than mouths. He didn’t expect this time to be any different.

 

When his agent had contacted him about a film opportunity Arthur had been wary but very curious about it. For one, films were good opportunities to get a bit more exposure. (Not nude exposure just actor exposure in general.) Films also took longer to make and depending on if the pay was good he could make a lot from it. It gave him more time to focus on one thing, he could set aside his side jobs for a while, and he could get to know the other actors too. It was all a good deal if it worked out.

His agent, a young woman Arthur had known for a long while now named Elizaveta Héderváry, and him met with the director of this new and upcoming porn film series that Arthur couldn’t for the life of him remember the title of. The director was a male in his thirties with long blonde hair and a light French accent. Mr. Bonnefoy, he called himself. He was a bit too handsy and social for Arthur’s taste but he was humorous and kind. He was accompanied by a few others on his team who were part of the hiring process. The details of the film were discussed and the specifics of Arthur’s contract were explained. After everything was signed and shook upon, Arthur found himself caught up in the buzz of his new job.

There were scripts to be memorized, outfits to be sized, and other actors to meet. What Arthur had failed to ask before the first day of shooting was who the other lead role was. He’d seen the name when he’d gone over the cast list- Alfred F. Jones, but he’d never seen or heard of the man before. He seemed to have come out of nowhere, but how could he have pulled off this big of a job if he was new to scene? He could very well possibly be foreign but with a name like Alfred Jones... Arthur was skeptical.

He’d thought about trying to contact Mr. Bonnefoy about Alfred at one point but had gotten so busy he'd forgotten to, and here he was, first day and all and not knowing a thing about Alfred. He was nervous. What if he was a smug bastard like some of the actors around here could be? Arthur knew of certain porn film stars that got too high-headed and treated others terribly. They boasted about their abilities but in reality a bunch of them were pretty awful. Arthur himself knew he was skilled. He knew what he could accomplish and he knew how to do a lot of things most people would be shocked at. But Arthur would never ever think to boast about himself. He had experience and time on his side but that didn’t mean he was the best out there. He was happy to receive the jobs (and the pay) that he did.

Today he was just in for some more body checkups and to meet the others. He could see the crew standing around testing lighting, sound, and the sets. This particular film was set in a little cabin in the woods. The film’s storyline followed a group of college kids on spring break taking a trip to a lakeside cabin. There were seven characters, including Arthur’s. As the characters spend their time in the cabin, enjoying the lake and other camping activities, they eventually break off into their own little couples. The main couple of the story was Arthur’s and Alfred’s characters, two guys who had it big time for one another but hadn’t confessed yet. Then there was another couple, a guy named Antonio and a girl named Romona. Their characters were enemies practically, always bickering and fighting until it supposedly escalated into sex. The final was a group of three, played by Gilbert, Roderich, and a girl named Natalya. Their storyline followed Roderich’s character’s struggle choosing between Gilbert’s character and Natalya’s character.

Arthur had met a few of them in previous jobs, and for others he had only seen their videos on occassion. He had filmed together, though, with Gilbert and Antonio (separate of one another), and could see them now standing on the set and chatting with one another. It had been strange at first talking casually to people he’d had filmed sex with or were going to, but over time Arthur had gotten used to it. Antonio waved to him now and Arthur waved back, heading over to greet them.

“Arthur, long time no see!” Gilbert said with a grin.

Arthur nodded. “Nice to see you as well. And you Antonio.”

“Si, we were talking about how lovely the set looks. Francis has outdone himself this time. He’s always had such an artistic sense.”

Arthur did have to admit, the cabin Francis had constructed was very nice. It had almost a honeymoon sort of feel to it. They were actually near a lake too which was crucial for the later sex scenes that were to be filmed there.

“Have you two met Alfred yet?” Arthur asked, curious. He hoped they could give him some information on the man.

They both shook their head. “I haven’t even heard of the guy before,” Gilbert said.

Antonio shrugged. “I talked to Francis about him but he couldn’t give me anything. He just reassured me that everything would be all right… I guess if he’s bad we don’t really have to deal with him. You though…”

Arthur grimaced. He hoped that wouldn’t be the case. There was rules on set not to be creepy or make rude remarks while filming, but that didn’t stop some actors from being absolutely awful off camera. Some, if tricky enough, could get away with a lot of harassment. It was infuriating to Arthur and he tried to stop it, especially if others at his level were trying to pick on newcomers and beginners.

“Well he’s gotta be here because we’re all getting briefed on the opening scenes.”

The whole group of them would be filming together for a while, but then it would break off to specific couples coming in only and working on their sex scenes. Arthur was glad he had a chance to get to know Alfred with everyone around before he would have to come in alone with him.

He saw Roderich and Natalya walk in, Natalya with a water in her hand and Roderich talking about something. A little while later Ramona strolled in, her and Antonio immediately starting to rough house with one another. They had starred in a ton of scenes together and had a great dynamic. They were both very talented actors and had been in the business as long as Arthur, if not longer.

He was still disappointed that Alfred hadn’t showed, or if he had, that he hadn’t introduced himself. He hoped he hadn’t already backed out. What if he’d gotten a look at Arthur and told Francis he wasn’t interested anymore? Arthur calmed himself down. Nobody had ever backed out before, except for medical issues or emergency situations they couldn’t control. Arthur didn’t think he was particularly ugly either, but he still worried about it all the time.

“I’ll be right back,” Arthur said, and Gilbert nodded. “I’m going to the restroom before we get started.” He didn’t want to have to leave in the middle of the briefing. He headed out of the cabin and towards the trailers that were parked around its perimeter. He didn’t know whether or not Francis had actual plumbing in the cabin and he didn’t want to find out, so he thought he’d play it safe by using the trailer.

There weren’t many people outside. There were a few of the crew members standing by another one of the trailers on the other side of the cabin, but they were too far away for Arthur to hear them. He opened the door to the trailer and clambered quickly up the small staircase. As soon as he was at the top of the steps though his foot slipped in a puddle (he had no idea what it was but he hoped it was just water), and he fell backwards. He cried out, trying to grab onto something so he wouldn’t tumble backwards down the staircase. He wasn’t fast enough but suddenly hands were catching him. He felt himself meet with a solid body, the force of his falling stopping immediately. The hands moved to cup his waist and hips and keep him steady against them.

“Careful there,” a soft voice said into his ear, breath warm. The person moved up the steps, pushing Arthur back onto his feet. They made sure Arthur wasn’t going to fall again before Arthur could turn and see. Standing on the second step in front of him was somebody Arthur had never seen before in his life, but also someone he wanted to drag into the trailer and have sex with right there on the steps. He couldn’t believe anyone could be so… so _pretty_. This guy had the most perfectly proportioned body, abs he could see outlined under his tight shirt, and biceps Arthur knew could probably use to lift him up over the guy’s gorgeous black hair.

His hair. It looked like it had been drawn in black ink, with the brightest most amazing striking blue eyes peeking up from under his bangs. He couldn’t help but stare dumbfounded as the guy reached out to fix a strand of Arthur’s hair.

“Are you all right?” he asked. “You didn’t hurt yourself did you?” he asked, a smoothness to his voice that sent shivers right down Arthur’s spine.

“N-no I’m fine,” Arthur gasped out. He had never been this affected by someone before, and he’d met a hell of a lot of good looking actors. This guy, however, was just plain sexy.

“I’m Alfred,” blue eyes introduced himself, smiling at Arthur a bit devilishly.

“You’re _Alfred_?” Arthur had to take a moment to process that this slab of hotness was going to be _his_ partner in this film. They were going to have _sex_ with one another. They might get to have _multiple sex_ with one another. They would have to spend time together on set and would get to touch each other. Arthur didn’t know how he got to be the luckiest person on earth so quickly but he was thanking the heavens. “Are you joking with me? Alfred? Alfred F. Jones?” Arthur asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Alfred. Had someone gotten a famous celebrity to prank Arthur in his trailer? But if Alfred was a celebrity Arthur had never heard of him before and that was impossible. He would have _definitely_ remembered Alfred.

“Yeah that’s me,” Alfred said with a laugh. “You’re Arthur right?”

Arthur nodded.

“You should be careful… We don’t want any of the actors getting hurt before the filming starts,” Alfred said, stepping up another step, making Arthur move into the trailer more. Alfred was taller than Arthur had previously thought.

“We?” he asked.

“Francis and I,” Alfred responded easily, leaning against a wall and smirking at Arthur. Was he smirking? Or was he just smiling? Arthur was having trouble getting a read of Alfred. He couldn’t tell if this was all genuine or if he was putting on an act to hide a different personality.

“Oh…” Arthur stood up a straighter, trying not to appear so intimidated. “I’ll do my best,” he responded, trying to keep his head calm and composed. It was hard to think straight around Alfred.

“Good,” Alfred smiled, standing up again. “I’ll see you on set,” he said, giving a wave to Arthur before leaving the trailer.

Arthur made it into the small bathroom without slipping again and told himself if he jerked off in a trailer toilet he could never face Alfred or anyone again.

\--

“Yes that’s it…” Alfred said gently, fingers on Arthur’s jaw as he moved his head in a bob, thrusting his cock into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur felt the way it slid up along the roof of his mouth, but more than that, the taste of Alfred was heavy on his tongue. Arthur had had a lot of dicks in his mouth and each had its own specific taste but majority wise they all blended into one thing- dick taste. Alfred, however, had a denser, smokier flavor that was absolutely addicting. Arthur didn’t even know it could be addicting. He obviously didn’t hate sucking guys off because it was part of what he did for a living but he’d never wanted to as much as he did right now.

Alfred wasn’t making things any easier. He kept caressing Arthur’s jaw, the shell of his ears. His fingers would brush and caress his neck, then play through his hair and Arthur felt like putty in his hands. He could only hold onto his hips and let Alfred basically fuck him in the mouth.

They were out by the lakeside, and it was dark outside except for a white light glow from some of the lights. The lights were trying to act as moonlight but stronger so that the cameras could actually see Alfred and Arthur from where they were. They had been filming for a while now, needing to redo a couple of the kiss sequences. Francis had wanted some variety to have for the later edits which was perfectly fine with Arthur. Had had not minded at all getting to kiss Alfred multiple times.

Arthur had over time gotten used to having about five to ten people people constantly watching him while he did sexual activities with other actors. He knew how to position his body and move in the way directors and camera people said or looked good. He knew how to give blowjobs, handjobs, rimjobs, and knew more sex positions than he probably should. He had more experience than a lot of people when it came to sex. So why was it only one blowjob was getting him rock hard?

Alfred was looking down at him through long eyelashes, a pleasant little smile on his face. He kept murmuring Arthur’s character’s name, rough and calloused fingers pulling him and drawing him closer. Arthur could feel the pulse of Alfred’s heart on the inside of his thigh. He was warm and broad and thick and if Arthur weren’t staying in character right now he would have been feeling up every inch of Alfred. He would have climbed him like a ladder and given him much more than a blowjob if he asked.

Alfred knew this. Arthur could see it in his eyes. He knew he had Arthur wrapped around his finger and it infuriated Arthur.

Arthur flushed lightly, blood rushing to his head. His jaw ached slightly and his back was tired from arching in the way it was but he didn’t want to stop. He _couldn’t_ stop. He couldn’t believe himself. If this was how he was acting now, how was he going to control himself when they got to the actual sex?

Arthur groaned around Alfred’s member, not able to stop another shiver. He seemed to shiver a lot around Alfred, and Francis liked to tease him about it. Telling him they could see those shivers in the film when they went back to review and edit it.

What upset Arthur the most though was the fact that he’d never heard of Alfred before or seen him anywhere before, and that others like Natalya and Antonio hadn’t either. How had someone like Alfred just come out of nowhere? It didn’t make any sense to him. He’d tried to get Francis drunk and get some information from him, but it had failed miserably. He’d been the one who had ended up drunk and had been escorted home early, missing his opportunity.

“Yeah… keep… like that…” Alfred grunted, running his other hand under Arthur’s chin.

_I’m not a cat_ , Arthur snapped at him in his head.

He saw Alfred try to hide a chuckle and was confused. There was no way he’d said that out loud, seeing how his mouth was a bit pre-occupied at the moment. And there was no way Alfred had read his mind. Maybe Arthur had just given away something with his facial expression?

\--

When they had wrapped up filming their lakeside blowjob scene Arthur had washed up and brushed his teeth back at the trailer. Not that he’d really been disgusted with Alfred’s cock but he didn’t feel the need to go around for the rest of the day with dick breath.

He heard a knock on the trailer door and set down his hand towel. It was probably Francis or someone wanting to talk to him about the film. He was surprised to see Alfred standing there, looking at him with a relaxed expression.

“Can I help you?” Arthur asked, unsure of what Alfred wanted.

“Yeah actually…” Alfred said. “Do you mind if I come in?”

Arthur felt hesitant. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Alfred- it was more that Alfred gave off an air that there was something more to him. Arthur felt a bit unsettled around him, but… maybe this would give him a chance to get to know more about Alfred.

“All right…” He moved away from the entrance and Alfred came up into the trailer quickly. He was nearly as tall as the ceiling and Arthur could see his one curl of hair brush it. He had noticed during their scenes together that no matter what Alfred always had one curl of hair that didn’t fall down like normal.

“What did you need?”

Alfred glanced around the trailer before his eyes settled on Arthur. “Well first I wanted to compliment you for today… You’re really good,” Alfred said.

“But…?” Arthur asked, waiting for some critique.

“There’s no buts, really,” Alfred said. “I just… well, I haven’t been in this business as long as you have… I’ve watched some of your other films before, you’re really good…”

Arthur didn’t know whether to feel flattered or worried. Sometimes conversations like these could go to creepy or weird places. Arthur had been approached by other actors before telling him they only watched him and they really liked the chance to work with him. It had gotten stalkerish at some points.

“Thank you… But… what did you need?”

Alfred paused for a moment, genuinely looking a bit flustered. “I was just… Well… wondering if we could… practice?” he asked, face a bit red.

Arthur softened and relaxed a bit. Alfred looked suddenly younger, more so college-aged. That’s probably how old the kid was anyway. He most likely tried to put on an act of being more experienced than he was so he didn’t feel immature and out of place around Arthur and the others… He probably wanted guidance and advice from someone more experienced. And since Arthur was his partner this time who better to seek help from than him?

“You were doing rather well today… What do you need practice with?” Arthur asked. He couldn’t believe someone like Alfred needed practice but he knew he shouldn’t judge. This film was a bigger deal and Alfred probably didn’t want to mess things up. Besides, they hadn’t actually gotten past making out and Arthur giving Alfred a blowjob in the film so who knows how Alfred really performed when it came to the actual sex part?

“I just…” Alfred ran a hand through his hair, looking embarrassed. “I don’t want to mess things up you know…? I feel… I feel I don’t want to let you down.”

Arthur flushed again. Alfred was actually kind of cute and dorky. It hit a soft spot in Arthur. Before he knew it he was agreeing. “All right…” he said, not knowing if this was a good idea or not. “But you have to promise to listen to what I say.”

Alfred nodded. “Of course. Absolutely.”

Arthur felt that practicing before they went on film was actually a good idea. It would give him a feel for how Alfred worked and if one of them didn’t like something in particular they could discuss it with one another. It would make filming easier when it came to it if they didn’t have to keep stopping and starting over. This would actually be beneficial for both of them… And Arthur would get to have some more time getting to know Alfred a little bit more physically.

He grabbed a pad of paper. “Here’s my number and address… I’m free tomorrow since we’re not filming if you’d like to come over…”

Alfred accepted the note and nodded. “Sure… And…” He looked up, meeting Arthur’s eyes. “Thanks, Arthur. I won’t let you down.” He smiled and Arthur couldn’t help but smile back.

“Don’t worry about it… anything to help,” he said.

Alfred nodded and left the trailer, leaving Arthur standing by the sink wondering what he was getting himself into.

\--

He had just finished showering and toweling off his wet hair when the doorbell rang. He clicked off the news, set down the remote on the coffee table, and headed over to the door. He opened it to see Alfred standing there, looking a bit nervous. He smiled reassuringly.

“Hello,” he said, moving aside so Alfred could come in.

Alfred moved past him, getting the first initial impression of Arthur’s apartment. “It’s so clean,” he said and Arthur laughed a bit.

“I’m really hardly ever here other than showering and sleeping, so it doesn’t get messy easily. Also I like cleaning.”

“You _like_ cleaning?” Alfred asked, amused.

Arthur shrugged. “It’s relaxing. It’s nice.”

“ _You_ smell nice…”  
  


“That’s most likely because I just took a shower,” Arthur said, moving past Alfred to go hang his towel up in the bathroom. “Did you want anything to drink or to eat before we start?” he asked from the bathroom.

He couldn’t hear any answer from Alfred so he walked out of the bathroom again, seeing Alfred looking at a photo on his bookshelf. “Is this your family?” he asked.

“Yes…”

“You have a lot of brothers.”

  
“A lot of annoying brothers,” Arthur grumbled, coming to stand next to Alfred. “Did you want anything to drink or eat?” he asked.

“No, thanks though,” Alfred said with a smile. “I’m too nervous.”

“Well maybe some tea would help calm your nerves,” Arthur offered.

“I’m really all right… I’d like to get started if you don’t mind.”

Arthur glanced at him, a little wary. He was eager to begin… But then perhaps he just really wanted to do it. Sex and physical pleasure was addicting, Arthur understood. Especially in the beginning. When you have such easy access to it it’s also easy to get carried away with it.

“All right all right… Well, would you like to start in the bedroom or somewhere else?” he asked, motioning slightly to the couch. His couch wasn’t the biggest so he didn’t know how comfortable that would be. He’d been in more awkward of places and positions before so he could deal with it.

“The bedroom is good,” Alfred said.

“All right then, follow me,” Arthur said, leading him back through his apartment. He’d made his bed so it was clean and done up. He had more bookshelves in his room, a dresser, and a small nightstand with a lamp and a glass of water on it.

He went over and sat on the edge of the bed, patting next to him for Alfred. Alfred joined him on the bed, and they angled themselves so they were facing each other more.

“What specifically did you want to practice?” Arthur asked. “Was there anything in particular?” He didn’t know if by practice Alfred wanted to practice with the whole act or with specific things like preperation. He was a good kisser, Arthur already knew this from their previous makeout sessions on screen. Although Alfred had seemed a bit reserved.

Alfred shrugged a bit. “I guess… just… everything in general…”

Arthur nodded. “Why don’t we just start with some kissing to get into things? You seem a little tense… You should relax a bit… I’m not going to bite you,” Arthur smirked. “Well, I might…”

Alfred laughed. “All right, that’s a good idea. Do you want me to try to lead more?”

“If you want,” Arthur replied. “If you’re unsure about something, let me know and I’ll take over to show you. Then you can copy what I do.”

“All right,” Alfred said, scooting closer. He hesitantly put a hand on Arthur’s knee, leaning forward. Arthur leaned forward too and their lips met. They kissed slowly and gently at first. Alfred still seemed a bit tense so Arthur tried to coax him to relax with his tongue. He put his hand on Alfred’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. He broke the kiss for a moment.

“You don’t have to be worried,” Arthur murmured. “If you’re doing something wrong or something I don’t like I will let you know… I want this to be comfortable for you too. We’re going to have to do this but in front of people and cameras, and if this is hard for you while we’re alone…” Arthur pulled back a bit more. “You don’t have to force yourself to do this you know?” he said, searching Alfred’s eyes for signs that he needed to back off.

Alfred shook his head. “No no… I want to, really. I will ask if I need to… and…. so yeah…” He leaned back a bit, meeting Arthur’s lips again. They fell into a rhythm of kissing, moving slow and gently and gradually building up their kiss. Arthur felt Alfred had a bit more confidence in his kissing this time, which was good. At least he wasn’t so scared anymore.

The hesitancy and shyness melted away faster than Arthur expected, but maybe it was just Alfred trying to get into the swing of things. They moved back on the bed, switching positions so Arthur was lying under Alfred who hovered above him. He could see briefly the flexing of Alfred’s arms as he held himself up over Arthur and he shivered when Alfred bit at his lips and tongue, drawing a groan from him.

The kiss was more intimate than the makeouts they’d had on film before and Arthur wondered if it was because they were alone in his bedroom. He was surprised at how good of a kisser Alfred was, and even more surprised when Alfred switched from kissing his lips to kissing along his jaw. He brought a hand up to his shoulder to gently hold on, his other hand running through Alfred’s hair. Alfred took Arthur’s hand from his hair and intertwined their fingers, gently pinning it to the bed as he placed soft open-mouthed kisses to Arthur’s neck.

Arthur shivered once more, wrapped up in the sweet sensation of his sensitive neck. He felt Alfred’s nose trail down the flush of his skin, lips biting and sucking and drawing moans from him. He didn’t try to over exaggerate his moans like normal, just let himself lightly breathe and pant. He turned his head to press his lips into the crook of Alfred’s neck, returning the kisses and bites there to that tanned skin.

Alfred seemed to pause for a moment, letting Arthur give him small bites of pleasure and showing him ways to swirl his tongue under the crook of an ear, or mouth at a jawline. Arthur pulled away and they returned to kissing, lips flirting lightly with one another. Arthur gently ran his hands along Alfred, trying to silently communicate to him not to get too distracted by _just_ kissing and not doing anything else. A lot of the time it was easy for people to freeze up when kissing and to just stay still and tense, but it wasn’t necessarily the best thing when you’re filming. There needs to be more constant movement to keep things from getting boring.

Alfred seemed to catch on quickly and ran his fingers along Arthur’s hips. Arthur’s hips jerked, Alfred’s hand pushing up his shirt slightly. He ran his hands up Alfred’s back, pulling at him. The movements became stronger, more aggressive and needy. Arthur liked the way Alfred’s fingers dug into his hips and sides. He was nearly pulling Arthur up off the bed and against him. Arthur was amazed at the strength it must take to keep himself hovered over at that angle, and to lift Arthur that much.

Alfred apparently liked to be handsie and hold people close to him but he still was keeping it at the bare minimum. He wasn’t moving much past the neck and lips and Arthur wasn’t one to get frustrated but somehow he wanted more. He felt an impatient sigh bubble out of him, and used his weight to roll them over, Alfred now on his back on the bed.

He looked relatively surprised and Arthur gently put a finger to his lips to keep him from saying anything. He straddled Alfred, rolling his hips against him slowly. He saw Alfred groan, relaxing into the bed. “It’s all right… Just relax… I’ve got this…” Arthur murmured, hands splayed across Alfred’s chest, feeling him up.

He kept rolling his hips, gyrating and circling them, grinding them down and bringing fiction and heat and pleasure to the both of them. He took Alfred’s hands and guided them to his hips. He let Alfred run his hands along the length of his legs, all the way up his thighs, even dipping to the insides of them. He shivered, riding Alfred and making the other feel good.

“You want… nnh… to move your hips like this… To touch your partner… keep a constant flow and motion… ah…”

“Uh huh…” he heard Alfred’s groan, seeing the way Alfred bit his bottom lip and look up at Arthur. His eyes were darkened with desire and Arthur couldn’t help but watch him and give him a bit of a show as he straddled him. He could feel how hard he was, his cock pressing up through his pants and into the crack of Arthur’s bottom.

“I’ll help you out…” Arthur said. He was reaching for the button on Alfred’s pants when Alfred suddenly stopped him. He surged up, Arthur still sitting on his lap, his hands capturing Arthur’s wrists and locking them together.

Arthur glanced at Alfred, surprised at the change in behavior. He saw a flash in Alfred’s eyes, a glowing blue swirling in them. “Thanks for the little show, _darling_ ,” Alfred purred, and Arthur swore he saw Alfred’s canines sharpening into… fangs…

“Alfred what-”

Alfred suddenly flipped their positions so Arthur was on the bed again on his back, his hands pinned above his head, Alfred’s hand trapping them there. Alfred ran a finger along Arthur’s jaw line. “You’ve been a great teacher,” he murmured, “but I think I’ve got it from here,” he smirked.

“What are you…” Alfred was suddenly kissing Arthur again, except this time it was harder and rougher and deeper. It was as if the Alfred from before had been replaced by someone with years of experience that Arthur couldn’t equal. It was sweet and addicting and controlling and Arthur couldn’t help but moan, tilting his head up. He was almost unable to keep up with the kiss, not able to breathe until Alfred broke it to kiss and nip down his neck. He left a trail of possessive bites, working his way to the front of his neck and gently nipped there. Arthur gasped, swallowing heavily with the way the bites went straight down to his member. “A-Alfred wait…”

“Does that feel good Artie?” Alfred whispered into Arthur’s ear, nibbling the shell of it and sucking into the crook behind it. Arthur whimpered, hands twitching and body wiggling slightly on the bed, pushing against Alfred but at the same time wanting Alfred to push back. He hadn’t had a dominant partner in a while and it felt so good to just let Alfred take control. He was getting lost in the haze and pleasure of it all until he came back into the reality of what was actually happening.

“You-you bastard you tricked me!” Arthur snapped. He heard Alfred chuckle as he pulled back, smiling wickedly at him. Arthur saw fangs poking out over his bottom lip. “What are you?” he asked.

“Don’t worry babe… I won’t hurt a little bird like you…” Alfred pushed Arthur’s shirt up the length of his torso, exposing his chest. “Mm… such pretty skin…” He leaned down, taking a nipple and rolling it gently between his teeth.

Arthur moaned, unable but to push up into the feeling. His hands twitched again against where they were pinned. Alfred sucked and nipped and teased his nipple, his free hand pinching and twisting the other. Arthur cried out at the sensation, unable to help himself at how pleasurable it felt. Alfred was driving him insane the way he sucked and pinched and Arthur was rock hard, member straining in his pants. He groaned, bucking his hips up.

“I… ah… I asked  you a question…” Arthur gritted out, determined to get some answers. He brought his leg up, trying to shove Alfred away. Alfred seemed surprised that Arthur still had so much fight in him, like he wasn’t used to having people shove him away.

“Why don’t you stick around and find out?” he said, using Arthur’s raised leg as an opportunity to run his hand down the length of it. He slipped his hand under, groping Arthur’s ass and Arthur just wanted to turn into putty again in Alfred’s hands. They were large and warm and felt far too good.

“Why don’t you just tell me?” he gritted out through his teeth, biting his lip and breathing heavily through his nose as Alfred groped him more.

“Most people don’t really believe me when I do,” Alfred admitted.

Arthur gritted his teeth together, shivering. His foot dug into Alfred’s leg where it was positioned. He tried to thrust up but Alfred was too far away to get any contact.

“Try me,” he said, whining about lack of contact but the consistent teasing to his body. He felt he was taking this sudden twist in Alfred’s personality a bit too well. Part of him was trying to convince himself this was just another video and they were just roleplaying… This was just costumes and acts. Another part of himself had to remind himself through the haze of pleasure that this wasn’t an act and Alfred could potentially be a dangerous creature who would rip his throat out when they were done or if Arthur upset him.

“I believe incubus is a term you’d recognize,” Alfred said finally, seemingly amused at teasing Arthur’s chest but not giving him anything else. He was drawing it out slowly, letting Arthur work himself up panting and moaning on the bed. Alfred wanted Arthur to be doing that and screaming his name by the end of this.

“All right... “ Arthur said, trying to wrap his head around that. He didn’t fully believe Alfred but at the same time it really explained a lot. “So, _incubus_ … what do you want? You tricked me and now what?”

“What do you _think_ I want? I _want_ to have sex with you…” Alfred murmured, cupping Arthur’s member through his pants and watching the way Arthur’s lips puffed out when he moaned. “I was glad Francis gave me an opportunity to film with you… I didn’t expect you to be such a pretty little thing…” Alfred said, kissing Arthur’s chest and looking at him with a smirk.

“Francis knows about you?” Arthur asked, surprised. Except it made sense… Alfred using a porn film director to get access to people for sex… And Arthur had played right into his hands… He’d been so foolish and stupid.

“Francis is the same as me,” Alfred said, clearly not caring about giving Francis’s true identity away. “Don’t take it too harshly babe… We have to get our ‘food’ somehow…”

“Don’t call me babe,” Arthur snapped, trying to push Alfred away again now.

“Relax relax… I’m not going to kill you Artie…” Alfred said, keeping Arthur down. “I don’t want you to hate me… I really did enjoy the time we’ve spent together… I want this to feel good for you…” He rubbed Arthur’s member, fingers fondling the length of it and even through the fabric it still felt so wonderful. He bit his lip, tilting his head to the side.

“I’m not afraid you’re going to kill me, I’m just pissed off that you lied to me!”

“When did I lie to you?” Alfred said, pressing his lips against the side of Arthur’s neck. “I meant what I said… you’re very skilled and good at what you do…”

“That wasn’t… you faked your personality!”

“Ah… that I did… but I was afraid if I came to you like this you would run away…”

Arthur knew he probably would have done as Alfred said. If he had known Alfred was going to be like this he would have never invited him over… Well… that wasn’t all true was it…? Would Arthur have still wanted this knowing from the beginning Alfred was an… incubus? He’d had as many variations of sex as he could in the past, but this would be a new and different experience he couldn’t replicate. Part of his stupid lusting curiosity wanted to try it… Sex with an incubus, a devil… But oh what a stupid fucking gorgeous devil Alfred was. It honestly wasn’t fair.

He leaned up and bit harshly on Alfred’s neck, breaking the skin a bit. He felt Alfred wince, and he pulled back. “That’s for lying to me…” He wrapped his legs around Alfred’s waist, hooking his ankles together and grinding his hips up against Alfred’s legs. “Don’t think you’ll be the only one in control,” he said, meeting Alfred’s eyes with a challenge in him.

Alfred’s smirk grew. “We’ll see about that.”

\--

“What happened to all that talk earlier?” Alfred asked, running a finger down the length of Arthur’s back. “Are you all talk and no bite?”

Arthur bit his lip, trying to focus. His body was hot and flushed from the position he was in. Alfred had found a tie and they had wrestled with one another until Arthur had been defeated and his hands had been tied to the head board. He was on his knees, Alfred’s fingers buried in deep in his ass, slowly stretching and scissoring him open. Arthur could feel him pull his fingers all the way out to their tips, then slowly and lazily push them back in. It was driving Arthur insane.

“Ah… I… I thought you wanted to have sex...nnh… or are _you_ all talk and no bite…?” Arthur gasped, straining to push his hips back on Alfred’s fingers, trying to get him to give more.

“It’s so fun to tease you baby…” Alfred murmured against the back of Arthur’s neck, nipping there and sending a quiver through Arthur.

Arthur glanced back at Alfred, ready to snap at him when he saw him. “Wh-what the hell? Where did _those_ come from?” he asked, incredulous.

“These?” Alfred asked, grinning and motioning to the long and curled black horns protruding from each side of his head. “I’ve always had these…”

“No you clearly haven’t!” Arthur snapped, wincing as Alfred stretched him open more, clearly ignoring Arthur’s shock.

Alfred reached under Arthur’s torso to pinch and flick at a nipple as he thrusted his fingers in and out, faster now. He kept changing the angle at which he was thrusting, seeking out that sweet spot in Arthur.

“I have a tail too,” Alfred said, amused.

Arthur saw a flick of black out of the corner of his eye. He was too distracted at the moment to give a proper response. Alfred had found his prostate and was rubbing, prodding, and thrusting against it. It caused Arthur to bend further down, elbows digging into the mattress. His legs trembled as he felt something thin and rope like wrap around his cock.

“Are….are you using your tail?” he moaned, panting into his pillow. He tried to look underneath himself and saw what appeared to be a thin black tail with a spade-like tip wrapped around his cock. The black spade teased the tip of Arthur’s cock and made him moan long and hard, whimpering at the multiple sensations Alfred was sending through him.

“Mm… yes just like that…” he heard Alfred say softly as he continued building Arthur’s pleasure up and up.

“I… I… thought you wanted sex,” Arthur gasped out again, unable to help himself from groaning at how good he felt. He wasn’t used to being touched in so many places at once unless he was in a threesome, which he didn’t actually do too often.

“It’s better this way… The more work I put into you… to get you riled up and begging for release, the more I get out of it,” Alfred explained. “I have to feed off of your sexual pleasure and orgasm, but if those things are weak it’s not a very good meal now is it…?” His tail squeezed Arthur’s cock, spade still teasing and digging slightly into the tip. He thrusted his fingers harder, watching the way Arthur arched underneath him. He suddenly pulled his fingers out, using his hands to grab hold of Arthur’s hips and pull him back against his length so he could grind against him. “Are you ready?” Alfred asked, gently stroking the inside of Arthur’s thighs, delighting in the way he sweetly sighed at the touches.

“Please…” Arthur begged softly, pushing his ass up in the air for Alfred, not even ashamed of himself for begging.

Alfred used a hand to guide himself, pushing his dick slowly into Arthur, biting his lip and groaning at the heat and tightness that clenched around him. He took his time to build up the rhythm of thrusting, using his hands now to caress Arthur’s thighs, hips, waist, nipples, anything his hands could indulge themselves on. He watched the way Arthur unfolded below him, moaning, quivering, and crying out Alfred’s name.

Arthur’s throat was dry from breathing too harshly, and saliva had leaked out onto his pillow from where his moans and whimpers practically begged for Alfred to fuck him harder. He couldn’t deny it felt good. Whenever Arthur’s knees would slip on the sheets Alfred would grab him and rearrange him, pulling him up again, moving his legs, pushing him whatever way Alfred wanted.

Arthur felt he could only really go along for the ride, and since his hands were tied up he was basically at the mercy of Alfred. Alfred who was leaving marks along the side of Arthur’s neck, who was feeling up his chest, groping his hips, spreading his cheeks apart as he fucked Arthur hard and rough and deep.

“C’mon Artie…” Alfred growled, grunting as he rolled his hips back and snapped them forward quickly, cock pushing right into Arthur’s prostate. “Won’t you cum for me baby?” he murmured, panting a bit himself too. He started to move his tail, using it to pump Arthur’s cock in time with the thrusts. “I know you’re close… I can feel how wound up you are…”

Arthur could feel how close he was too, how hot and blinding the pleasure was becoming with Alfred fucking him from behind. The two of them grew more erratic as the orgasm built within him, threatening to spill out any second. Alfred’s thrusts had Arthur’s body physically being lifted off the bed for brief seconds.

He came, lost in that white-hot pleasure and crying out Alfred’s name, chanting it as if it were the only thing he could say as he came onto the bed, his body shaking and quivering and falling down onto the bed, unable to hold himself up any more.

Alfred was still rocking himself into Arthur, but apparently his orgasm had pushed Alfred to his own, and he came, hips going still and body tensing up with with the sensation. Alfred’s fingers dug into Arthur’s sides and he knew there would be bruises there later but he couldn’t really bring himself to care now. He felt sensitive everywhere, body on fire and satiated all at the same time. He kept groaning Alfred’s name under his breath, the two of them breathing harshly.

Finally pulling out, Alfred sort of half collapsed next to Arthur, leering at Arthur with a smug expression on his face. Arthur looked at him through his bangs, still stuck to the headboard. “Are you going to untie me?” he demanded.

“It’s such a fantastic view though…” Alfred said a with an amused pout, a clawed finger tracing circles on Arthur’s back. He slid his finger back to Arthur’s entrance, prodding his finger there and watching with a sort of hungry look as his own cum leaked out of Arthur.

Arthur groaned, frustrated. He could roll himself over but that still wouldn’t help untie his hands. “Please… please Alfred… Untie me…” he begged, glancing over at him.

Alfred’s smug expression fell a bit and he sighed. He reached up, undoing the ties with a sort of huff. Arthur collapsed fully now, rubbing at his wrists. He was sticky, sweaty, and felt like he needed a shower again, even after just previously taking one before Alfred had arrived.

He felt an arm wrap around his waist and was suddenly pulled flush against Alfred’s body. “What are you doing?” he protested. Alfred sure liked to just manhandle him whenever he felt like it.

Alfred silenced him with a kiss, a slow and tired one that left Arthur’s eyes drooping shut. Alfred broke the kiss, pulling away and staring at Arthur for a moment before suddenly flipping them again, pulling Arthur on top of him.

Arthur gasped, surprised as he caught himself from falling face first onto Alfred.

“Time for round two,” Alfred chirped, his tail snaking around Arthur’s thigh.

Arthur was confused for a brief moment before his expression turned to one of anger. “Are you kidding me!?!?!?”


	2. Dance Inside

Arthur slid through the curtain as thumping music and bright, flashing lights pierced his eyes. It took him a moment to actually get his vision back to him and then he was moving swiftly down the stage, a couple other guys behind him. All of them moved in a formation together, bodies twisting and turning with the beat of the music. He swung himself around, seeing a crowd of people cheer and jeer at him, hands reaching up to the stage, voices telling him to take off his clothing.

Once his eyes had fully adjusted he could spot him over by the bar, a beer in his hand and glowing eyes on Arthur. He raised the beer to him, and Arthur could see the strained smile on his lips.

 _It’s not like I particularly like this plan either_ , he thought to himself. He twirled around, bending over and slowly sliding his way up, giving him a good view of his ass. Unfortunately he was giving the rest of the crowd this view too but he would have to deal.

Alfred and him were there undercover on assignment to check out people who had gone missing from the location. They were at the local popular strip club- a place for supernatural beings to gather and watch. The club hosted a large variety of supernatural beings from reapers and golems to devils like Alfred. Arthur himself was a human but that didn’t matter. It wasn’t rare of humans to show up and enjoy, although back in the past when there was the emergence of supernatural beings into society there had been some taboos with human/supernatural relationships. There had also been a lot of mistreatment of supernatural beings and injustice when it came to citizenship and rights. That was a thing of the far past though. Now supernatural creatures outnumbered humans 3:1.

Arthur had met Alfred while working in the private investigation department. He and Alfred had been assigned to the drug department, and since then they’d continued to work together, and had started somewhat of a personal relationship as well. Arthur didn’t exactly know what to call them… sex friends? Lovers? He knew they liked to fuck one another- there was no doubt about that. But Arthur often found himself wondering if that’s all Alfred wanted out of the relationship. He had to admit in the beginning that’s all he’d wanted to, but recently he’d found himself going into deeper waters and falling head over heels for him. Not that Alfred would ever find out but…

Deciding to enjoy himself a little bit, Arthur gave a little bit of teasing to Alfred. He wondered if Alfred was at all affected by it. It was hard to see his facial expression… It was also difficult to see whether he was hard or not from such a distance. He slid his shirt up, tugging it slowly and twisting to show off the soft skin of his torso. He dipped and swayed in time with the music, seeing the other dancers start to peel their clothes slowly off too.

  
Despite his strip tease he was still concerned with their primary focus- figuring out what was happening to cause so many disappearances. They’d gotten wind of local gang selling an illegal drug that everyone was going crazy for, but a lot of people who’d gotten caught up in the drug had gone missing. It was said that the gang liked this specific club to find their customers. Arthur’s job was to pose as a stripper then interview and get any information he could out of the other strippers when he was back stage. It was Alfred’s job to scan the audience and keep his eyes on anyone suspicious.

It was a good setup but Arthur didn’t know why _he_ had to be the one to pose as the stripper. Their department chief, Francis, had insisted it be him. He said it was safer that way- whatever that meant. He’d also said that Arthur could get more out of the other strippers when asking questions because he was less threatening than Alfred. Arthur didn’t doubt though that Francis was probably hiding somewhere in the crowd now watching.

Arthur was pretty much only grateful that a combination of gymnastics in high school and academy training gave him enough talent to actual pull off being a stripper. He’d joined the club a couple weeks ago, saying he was looking for work. He’d given them an audition then had gotten to work memorizing the routine. Tonight was his first night but in the time before this he’d slowly gotten closer to the other workers, pulling some information from them. He didn’t want to push too hard and get exposed or scare them off so it was slow work. Alfred in the mean time had been asking around to certain regular customers that came. The two of them would meet at the office later and compile information. It was tiring work but if they could stop the disappearances from happening and catch the culprits it would be worth it.

Arthur danced around, sliding past the other workers. He smirked over at Alfred, wanting to give him a little show. Because of work they hadn’t gotten to do anything recently and so he wanted to let Alfred know he was thinking of… certain things. He teased his shirt off, the loss of the hot leather making him able to think more clearly. It was hot with bright lights glaring down on him, and a swarm of bodies trying to reach up to touch him and the other dancers.

He got so caught up in dancing that when he looked Alfred wasn’t even there anymore. He frowned then remembered everyone could see him and wiped the frown from his face. Most likely Alfred had seen something important and gone to investigate it. It was their job after all.

Hearing desperate calls from customers Arthur finally decided to rid himself of his pants. He saw he was a bit behind the others who were already down to their thongs. He shimmied his way out, using a chair to give the audience a view of his long legs and ass. He kicked him off, spreading his legs then dancing around the chair. He could hear whistles, whoops, and hollers aimed at him. He felt a bit of a twist in his stomach. Whoever said being a stripper was easy work was absolute shit. He was hot, sweaty, and tired, and he’d only been performing one dance. Being a stripper required a lot of focus, endurance, and entertainment that not just anyone could do.

He gracefully moved around the chair. The later part of the dance called for the dancers to move towards the edge of the stage, letting the customers shove money their way. Unfortunately, it also meant getting groped and felt up, a part of the dance Arthur hadn’t been looking forward to. He was actually a bit glad Alfred wasn’t around to see this. His insides churned at the idea of Alfred watching him get felt up practically nude on stage. He had to maintain his role though if they were to get anywhere on this investigation.

He was doing pretty well, he felt, through a majority of the touching. For the most part it was just hands and Arthur just tried to tell himself that the dance was almost over. He could call it done with the other dancers, head back behind the curtains, and then get more information on the case. That is, until one of the customers who had been trying to throw himself at Arthur suddenly was up on the stage. The other dancers were in other corners of the oddly shaped stage so they didn’t notice at first. Arthur backed away, watching him to make sure he wasn’t going to knife him. He was pretty sure the customers weren’t supposed to just get up on stage without permission.

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to please get off the stage,” Arthur said as politely as he could but loud enough to hear over the music. He didn’t want to make a scene and have the guy get him fired or something else equally as bad to happen.

The guy staggered towards him and Arthur could smell the stench of alcohol on him. “Sir please… if you would just-”

“You’ve got a nice accent… a-ass,” the guy said drunkenly. He reached out for Arthur who stood still, letting the guy pet his arm. He had the training to take down the guy if he needed too, but he also didn’t want everyone to watch him flip a guy over his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Arthur said with a forced smile. “Why don’t we escort you to one of the rooms and we’ll have someone take care of you?” he asked, hoping that making a deal would get the guy away from him.

He seemed more determined than Arthur gave him credit for. He wrapped his hand around Arthur’s arm and squeezed, tugging him closer. “I want you to take care of me,” he slurred, leaning in to try and kiss Arthur. Arthur put a hand to his chest and gently pushed him away.

By now the other dancers had noticed and were slowly moving towards Arthur, some of them looking ready to interfere if they needed to. They all understood though that in order to maintain reputation and image they couldn’t just go getting all violent. Arthur didn’t blame them though.

One of the other dancers headed over. “Sir why don’t we-” he tried to say but was cut off.

“I want him!” the guy snarled, squeezing tighter and making Arthur wince. He started pulling Arthur towards the edge of the stage where a staircase was. Arthur was shocked. This guy was going to drag him off stage in front of everyone and then to where?

Suddenly there was another figure jumping onto the stage. At first Arthur thought it was another customer getting too cocky, or maybe one of the bouncers helping him out, when he realized it was actually Alfred.

Alfred looked absolutely furious. He seemed to be seething with anger. His eyes had darkened, a bit of red swirling in them that Arthur had only seen when Alfred was very pissed about something.

“Alfred wait don’t do anything reckless-” Arthur said quickly and under his breath, hoping Alfred still heard him. He was going to blow their cover.

Alfred was suddenly there in between the guy and Arthur, staring down at the guy with an expression of absolute fury. The guy looked so frightened and shaken up that his grip tightened on Arthur’s arm in fear.

“You get your fucking hands off of him _now_ ,” Alfred said cooly and so calmly that it actually was more terrifying than if he had shouted. His eyes were squinted, shoulders pushed back in a threatening way, making him appear bigger and broader and scarier. The only thing that was missing were Alfred’s huge wings spread wide open.

The man couldn’t even say anything, it seemed. He only slightly whimpered and released Arthur’s arm. Arthur moved away a bit, glancing at the other dancers. He gestured to them to let them know it was okay and everything was under control. He hoped.

“Get off the stage,” Alfred growled, surprisingly still appearing calm although Arthur could sense the waves of anger rolling off his body. He thought it he touched Alfred he would crack and fall apart, or explode.

The man nodded and backed away from Alfred before turning and drunkenly running down the steps and into the crowd. Some people watched him as they went, some still stared at Alfred and Arthur, and others were just now focusing back in on the dancers again. Most of them had probably seen drunk fights break out before and since no fight had actually occurred they were probably disappointed at the lack of action.

Alfred was suddenly in Arthur’s space, grabbing his hips and flipping him over his shoulder. Arthur oofed as Alfred’s shoulder dug into his gut. “Alfred wait what-” Arthur grabbed onto him, feeling a bit dizzy as the floor swayed below him.

“Quiet,” Alfred ordered, pushing past people and down the hallway towards the exit. Arthur gave a little shriek as they exited out into the parking lot, aware that he was still practically naked and there were probably people outside who _hadn’t_ wanted to see a stripper tonight.

“Alfred this is insane,” Arthur hissed. “Take me back inside now. Do you want to blow our cover?” he demanded, trying to twist to look at Alfred but all he could see was the back of his stupid head. Alfred suddenly righted him again, dropping him next to his car. It was a normal sized car but had been redone. The windows were completely black tinted so you couldn’t see inside the car, and were also bulletproof. While the front of the car had two seats the back had been remade into a sort of camping, bed like structure. When Alfred and him had jobs that required surveillance from the car they would take shifts watching and sleeping.

Alfred unlocked the car, wrenching the door open. “Get in,” he said harshly.

Arthur stayed where he was, clenching his fists. “I’m not getting in Alfred you are acting insane! I’m going back in and finishing our job. You do remember what that is don’t you? The work we’re supposed to being doing and-” Arthur was cut off by Alfred suddenly pulling in forward, pushing his head down, and shoving him into the car. He fell into it, trying to catch himself. He found his legs being shoved inside then saw Alfred crawl in after him. It was low enough to the floor that if you were sitting on the cot your head wouldn’t hit the ceiling but if you tried to stand up it would.

Alfred closed the door and came towards Arthur, looming over him. Arthur punched at his chest.

“You’re being foolish!”

“Were you just going to let that guy drag you off?” Alfred suddenly demanded, looking flustered and frustrated.

“What are you talking about? Of course I wasn’t!” Arthur responded, whacking Alfred. “Get off of me!”

“Oh really now?” Alfred didn’t budge an inch. “It sure didn’t look that. You looked like you were ready to prance off to him to wherever the fuck he was taking you.”

Arthur stared at Alfred like he was absolutely insane. “Are you drunk???” he asked, thinking that was the only possible explanation for Alfred’s behavior right now.

Alfred ignored him and instead reached down to suddenly cup Arthur’s member, rubbing his palm against it. Arthur moaned, unable to help himself. He was only wearing such thin material and he and Alfred hadn’t done things in so long and-

“No!” He smacked Alfred’s hand away. “What the fuck is going on with you Alfred?”

Alfred looked pissed off, tense and quivering. “That drunken bastard was touching you!”

“So what!? A lot of drunken and not drunken people were touching me! They were looking at me too! Did you forget I’m supposed to be a stripper?”

“I don’t like it!” Alfred snapped, reaching back down and gently gripping Arthur’s cock in his hand. Arthur’s head fell back against the cot, another moan escaping his lips. Alfred was now moving down the length of Arthur’s body. He ripped the thong right off Arthur, basically shredding it to pieces. He took Arthur’s member in his hand and brought his mouth to it. He teased the tip of it with his tongue and lips, making Arthur’s hips buck up.

Arthur shivered and groaned, hands immediately making fists in Alfred’s hair and tugging at the strands. Alfred didn’t seem to be deterred by Arthur’s tugging and pulling and instead took the length of Arthur’s cock slowly into his mouth. The more heat and wetness that encased Arthur’s member the more he could feel the head of his erection leaking precum into the back of Alfred’s throat. He could feel Alfred’s tongue work around the shaft, pressing on it as he let Arthur basically fuck his mouth.

He felt hands on his hips encouraging Arthur to thrust in time with the movement of Alfred’s head. Arthur moaned, crying out and pulling harder on Alfred’s hair. He felt a neediness and demanding nature build inside of him. His body twisted up from the cot, seeking more and seeking completion. He moaned longingly, Alfred’s name falling from his lips.

If he thought he’d been sweaty and hot before up on the stage those feelings were only intensified now stuffed in the small space of the back of the car with Alfred there next to him. He felt his legs twitch as Alfred spread them open, hands cupping his thighs and holding them open.

“Alfred I’m… I’m going to cum… Alfred wait please-”

Alfred took Arthur right up to the edge and then suddenly released him. Arthur cried out at the loss, feeling tight pain from not being able to release. He looked at Alfred only to catch that sort of feral expression on his face.

“I wasn’t going off with anybody I just didn’t want to make a scene,” Arthur panted, unable to really move at the moment. He jerked impatiently, wanting Alfred to finish him off or get off of him so he could do the job himself.

Alfred didn’t say anything as he suddenly pushed Arthur’s legs up towards his chest and head. Arthur was surprised at the position change, not used to being bent over this much, especially in the tight space of the car. His feet hit the ceiling and he cried out in surprise, hands reaching for something to hold onto.

“What are you doing now??” Alfred felt Alfred’s wet tongue slick along his entrance. He shivered, biting his lip and letting out a groan. “Wait... “ Alfred took a ball into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, his fingers brushing the base of Arthur’s member. Alfred moved back down to the entrance, tracing there before pushing his tongue inside of Arthur. Arthur clenched his fist, making a slight whimpering noise at the sensation.

Alfred thrusted his tongue in and out of Arthur’s entrance. The rhythm made Arthur want to push his hips in time with it but he couldn’t move in this position. He couldn’t thrust or rock his body and it was entirely too frustrating to him. He felt tears of anger well up into the corners of his eyes.

“Alfred,” he said shakily, feeling more defeated. Alfred suddenly stopped, lowering Arthur’s legs and looking at him.

“Are you crying?” he asked, incredulous.

Arthur sniffed, refusing to answer him and wiped at the tears in his eyes.

“Why??” Alfred asked, letting go of Arthur completely.

“Y-you’re just doing what you want and not listening to me!” Arthur finally said, more frustrated tears slipping out and rolling down the side of his face, dripping cooly onto his ears. He sniffed and tried to sit up. “I was trying to think of our job and you went off and ruined everything and now you’re just… you’re just…” Arthur whacked Alfred on the chest again. Alfred caught Arthur’s hand in his and Arthur attempted to pull it away. “N-no stop it…”

Alfred was silent for a moment. “Artie…”

“Don’t use that stupid pet name with me,” Arthur snapped, still trying to yank his hand away from Alfred. “And you’re not even talking either, other than accusing me of things which are obviously not true! You stupid stupid-”

Alfred suddenly leaned forward to kiss Arthur, lips cool and sweet pressing against his. Arthur felt tears from his cheeks roll down to his lips. He tasted the saltiness of them mingle with the taste of Alfred’s lips as they kissed one another.

Alfred pulled away a bit. “Artie… I’m sorry,” he said. Arthur was shocked to hear him apologize. “I don’t know… I mean…” Alfred huffed, looking frustrated with himself. “I was jealous okay?” he spat out quickly, sitting back a bit.

“You were… jealous?” Arthur took a moment to process what Alfred was saying to him. “But why…?”

“I don’t like other people touching you Artie,” Alfred said, cupping Arthur’s cheek with his hand. “I didn’t like you having to be a stripper… It was hard enough with people touching you… And then that _bastard_ got up on stage,” Alfred growled, fangs showing and eyes flashing. “I want to be the only one who can touch you okay?”

Arthur felt his heart skip a beat. It wasn’t like he could take that as a confession but at least that showed Alfred wanted Arthur to himself… That had to count for something didn’t it?

“So… you were jealous?” he asked, smirking a bit at Alfred who still looked pissed. He felt a bit of amusement, not knowing that Alfred could get that jealous. “That’s kinda cute Alfie,” Arthur said.

Alfred’s eyes flashed and he met Arthur’s eyes. “Cute?” he said, sitting up a bit. “Cute?” He suddenly pushed forward again, pinning Arthur down against the cot. He nipped Arthur’s lips before trailing his bites along his jaw, down along his neck and to his chest where he teased his nipples. He flicked at one with his tongue, pinching and rolling the other between his fingers. Arthur’s fingers found their way back into Alfred’s hair and he groaned.

Alfred took his time to tease, fondle, and touch Arthur before suddenly rolling them so Arthur was straddling him. Arthur kept himself slightly hunched over so his head wouldn’t hit the ceiling. Alfred rolled his hips up against Arthur and Arthur fell forward a bit, grinding down in return. They rutted against one another, bodies rocking and it took Arthur far too long to realize Alfred was still fully dressed.

He tugged on Alfred’s shirt, grabbing it up and yanking it over Alfred’s head. Alfred moved his arms to help and they tossed the shirt into the front seat. Arthur leaned down to place kisses along Alfred’s chest then leave marks of possession at the base of his neck.

He helped undo Alfred’s pants, pushing them and his boxers down enough to free Alfred’s erection. He took the length in his hand, gently stroking and pumping it. Alfred laid there panting underneath him, groaning and grunting and thrusting his hips up into Arthur’s hand. Arthur liked how distracted Alfred looked, liked the way he bit his lip when something Arthur did felt good.

“Get the lube,” Arthur ordered.

He heard Alfred groan before forcing himself to reach over to a compartment and pull out a thing of lube. Arthur had known he kept it stashed there. This wasn’t the first time they’d had sex in this car.

After Alfred had thoroughly coated his fingers Arthur felt his hands slipping down to his bottom. Alfred cupped his cheeks for a moment before slipping one finger in between, circling it around the entrance before pushing it up slowly into Arthur. Arthur let out a breath in response, head falling forward and resting in the crook of Alfred’s neck. He breathed hotly against his skin as Alfred thrusted the one finger in and out.

One finger turned to two and then to three as Alfred added each one in, helping to scissor Arthur out more properly and fully. Each time he added a bit more lube to make sure it was coated well too. By the time Alfred had found Arthur’s prostate Arthur was just fucking himself down on Alfred’s fingers, holding himself up with his hands on the cot by Alfred’s shoulders.

Arthur whimpered, the different but familiar sensation of needing more filling him. He rutted himself forward so he was fucking Alfred’s fingers and rubbing his dick along the length of Alfred’s abs and torso. The dual stimulation felt too good and Arthur moaned on top of Alfred, tilting his head back. He felt Alfred push himself up a bit to bite at Arthur’s nipple, letting Arthur move and roll and rock his own body on top of him.

Arthur was content to hump Alfred like that until he came but Alfred didn’t seem to be in on that idea as well.

“Artie c’mon…” Alfred murmured, gently pulling his fingers out of Arthur and stopping him from rutting against him. Arthur whimpered at the loss but knew that soon enough Alfred’s cock would be in him fucking him and he honestly didn’t want to waste any time. He lifted himself up a bit, letting Alfred position his member, then he slowly pushed himself down onto Alfred, groaning at the sensation. He could hear the way Alfred’s breath hitched when Arthur was fully seated on him. He knew all too well the effect he had on Alfred when Alfred’s dick was buried inside him. He liked getting those moans and sounds from Alfred when he started moving up and down, and when he would tighten himself around Alfred.

He kept himself hunched over as he rode Alfred so that his head wouldn’t cram into the ceiling with every thrust. He stayed bent over, letting his legs and Alfred’s hips do most of the thrusting. Arthur moaned and felt his arms tremble as he held himself up over Alfred. Alfred used Arthur’s hips to guide him up and down on his cock, and the two of them let out long, blissful moans and chanted each other’s names in the small, heated space of the car. Arthur seemed to have forgotten the world and the fact that they were in a car in a parking lot outside of a strip club he was supposed to be working in and a place Alfred was supposed to be surveilling. They were going to be in so much trouble.

Arthur shuddered when Alfred thrusted right up into his sweet spot. “Right there yes…” he breathed, panting Alfred’s name, little moans and small yes’s escaping his lips as they kept that angle. Arthur used the rolling motion of his hips to rock and fuck himself up and down on Alfred, each thrust sending quivers through him. His moans grew in strength and higher in pitch with each thrust that brought him closer to orgasm.

He didn’t last long at all when Alfred gave his neglected member some attention. Alfred slammed his hips up harder into Alfred, lips seeking out Arthur’s too. They kissed deeply and out of breath. Alfred slipped his tongue into Arthur’s mouth, controlling the kiss aggressively as he pumped Arthur’s member and snapped his hips up, thrusting deeply and strongly right into Arthur’s prostate.

Arthur had to break the kiss to let out a scream of ecstasy as Alfred brought him to completion. He came, the release of orgasm filling him. Alfred’s still hard cock kept thrusting into him over and over as he spilled his cum across Alfred’s chest. He moaned loudly, unable to help himself from throwing his head back and crying out as Alfred drew out his orgasm. His whole body trembled as Alfred rolled them suddenly, pinning Arthur beneath him.

Alfred grabbed Arthur’s legs and hoisted them over his shoulders. He, now half-bent over Arthur, fucked him down into the cot. Arthur kept his hands over his head to keep his head from smacking into the side of the car. He was too content and hot and felt too sensitive and good to really do much but let Alfred fuck his ass until Alfred had cum too.

Alfred came with a long moan, calling out Arthur’s name and chanting it as he rode it out himself. His thrusts slowed down and he was now pulling out nearly to the tip and slowly pushing back inside Arthur. Arthur pulled Alfred down on top of him, letting his legs spread to the side to get out of the way so he could kiss Alfred. He threaded his fingers into Alfred’s hair, pulling their bodies flush against one another.

He felt the last shudder of his post-orgasm high fade to a dull pleasure before Alfred rolled to the side, lying next to him. They both lay there, panting and watching one another. At the same time the two of them seem to come back to reality, realizing what they had done, where they were, and what they actually needed to be doing.

They sat up quickly, Arthur wincing a bit. “Shit… I don’t think there’s any way I’m going to be able to go back inside and dance.”

“Good,” Alfred said, pecking him on the lips. “Do you think you can drive yourself home? You should shower and get some sleep.”

“We still have a job to do Alfred.”

“You said it yourself you can’t dance anymore. You’ve done enough for tonight. Don’t worry, I’ll handle this.”

Arthur frowned. “At least give me some clothes and let me go back in and try to tell them I’m sick or something,” Arthur said, looking around car. “Besides, all of my stuff is still back-stage.”

Alfred looked hesitant but nodded. “All right just… be careful.”

“You have to be careful too,” Arthur said, leaning over to kiss Alfred again, drawing it out for a moment. “And no more dragging me off in a jealous fit of rage to have sex in your car.”

Alfred grinned a bit. “Well... I can’t make any promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I’ve never been a stripper either. ;-; I’ve had to pretend to be a porn star and a stripper what is this. Thank you to zombiepurplefox on tumblr for stripper idea. Also the song for this one is "Dance Inside" by All-American Rejects (which i'm sure you've all heard before lol).


	3. Blame It On the Boom Boom

Arthur’s vision wavered as he stared at the computer screen, an ad to the right of the website’s page flashing out the text: “Hot Single Demons in Your Area!” A button below that read “Sign Up FREE” He struggled to read the small blue text to the top left of the ad, and after far longer than he wanted to admit he finally figured it out: (6) Demons Online. He frowned and squinted at the computer screen, wondering what kind of demons they were. He had never seen an ad before broadcasting the existence of demons. He always had supposed that demons preferred to keep their kind a secret and all. Didn’t want the government coming after them and trapping them in small rooms to do experiments on. So why would they risk their kind to post an ad about being hot and being single? It didn’t make any sense to Arthur.

He picked up the bottle of that fantastic grape juice he’d found in his cupboard and took another swig. He read the font on the front of the bottle: _Pinot Noir_. “Pi….not?” he said with a hard t at the end. “No ear…” he slurred. Hm. Sounded like something that French bastard would like. Well Francis couldn’t have any of his grape juice because… because it was his. He tried to take another drink and felt some dribble down his chin, dripping onto his pants. “Dammit,” he cursed, slamming the bottle down and looking around. He couldn’t find any napkins so he decided to take off his pants instead. He shimmied out of them, stumbling over into the kitchen. He looked at the silver bin and decided that was where he needed to put them. He shoved them in there before walking back out to his computer. The room twisted up and down and side to side while he walked. He didn’t even know his apartment could move. That was exciting.

He sat down, pantless now and trying to find a comfortable position to where he could lay his head on the desk and still see the computer screen. He grabbed the mouse and clicked on the ad, wondering what kind of hot single demons there would be. Were they all fiery red like Satan? Would they look like humans? He gasped to himself a little bit. “What if they have... unicorn horns like right in the middle of their heads?” he asked himself, poking his own forehead and looking in awe off into the distance at the thought.

The screen loaded slowly, the little icon spinning and the computer’s glow brightening each second. Arthur closed his eyes to drown out the bright light, groaning. Before he knew it, he’d passed out, unconscious.

\--

The computer screen kept glowing brighter and brighter before the screen itself began bending and expanding. Then, a clawed hand grabbed onto the edge of the screen, and soon a body was dragging itself out of the glow. A tall figure, dark hair and clothing, gently stepped out onto the floor next to Arthur who had passed out in the chair at the desk.

The demon, Alfred, glanced down at Arthur as the computer screen returned back to normal. He frowned. This wasn’t supposed to go like this. He reached over, shaking the guy a bit. He would have assumed he was dead from the awkward angle he was lying, but the way the guy was breathing through a stuffed nose told him otherwise.

“Hey… wake up,” Alfred said, shaking the guy harder. He didn’t have time for this right now. He wanted to get this over with so he could get the hell out of here. Finally being freed from that stupid ad… He sighed and stretched, glancing around the room he was in. He guessed he could make something to eat while he waited for the guy to wake up. But how long would that be?

Alfred shook him again and watched as he slipped from the desk, out of the chair, and fell to the ground. “Oops…” The guy remained unconscious, lying there now on his stomach, legs spread apart. He looked ridiculous. “Why aren’t you wearing any pants?” Was he masturbating? Is that why he’d clicked on the ad? Alfred sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with this guy right now but he also didn’t want him to like… choke on his own vomit and die before he woke up. That would be bad.

Alfred huffed and hoisted the guy up, taking him over to the couch in the room and laying him down on his side. “There, better,” he said, then grabbed a blanket and pulled that over him. He looked down at him. “Don’t die,” he ordered, before turning and leaving the room to head to the kitchen. He was hungry and wondered what the guy had food wise to eat. He hadn’t had human food in a real long time.

When he got the kitchen he saw something sticking awkwardly out of the trash can. He walked over then picked it out. Why were there jeans in the trash?

\--

When Arthur woke up he was confused. Where the hell was he? He looked at the ceiling but that didn’t really give him an answer. He looked around the room, trying to orient himself and figure out where he was, how he was lying, what was going on… He sat up and almost puked. He immediately laid back down and that’s when the throbbing and pounding in his head started. He groaned, bringing a hand up to his face. What had happened last night? He couldn’t remember anything but… his computer…? Wasn’t he at his computer? He didn’t remember moving over to the couch…

He tried to open his eyes but the brightness of the morning sun scalded his eye balls and he had to shut them again. His whole body ached and he had to piss like nobody’s business, but he could barely even move.

“Oh good you’re finally awake,” a voice said.

Arthur’s eyes shot open, and he ignored the pain in his eyes. He saw a figure standing over by the wall, leaning against it. Arthur sat up as quickly as he could (which wasn’t very quickly). It was a good thing this figure didn’t seem to be too intent on trying to murder or attack Arthur because he wouldn’t be able to defend himself at all. Unless the guy had already beat the shit out of him and that’s why he felt this bad.

“You piece of shit,” Arthur snapped at him, and he watched the guy’s expression turn from amusement to confusion. He clearly hadn’t been expecting that. Arthur inwardly felt triumphant. That would teach a stranger to come into his house uninvited. “Those are my scones you’re eating!”

The guy looked down at the blackened food in his hand that he’d been munching on. “These were scones?” he asked.

“Of course they were scones!” Arthur grumbled, sitting up more and swinging his legs off the side of the couch. He glanced down. “Where are my pants?” he asked, pulling the blanket over his lap and glaring at the guy.

“In the trash can. I didn’t put them there.”

“Why are they in the trash can?” Arthur mumbled. He couldn’t really think of a reason why the guy would have taken his pants off, thrown them in the trash, and not done anything else to him. He didn’t feel sore in the ass and the front of him wasn’t stained with cum or anything… Maybe the guy had a leg fetish? Arthur pulled the blanket away, admiring his own legs for a moment. He did have pretty lovely thighs he felt…

“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked, looking back up at him.

“I’m glad you finally asked. I-”

Arthur held up a hand to stop him. “Wait a minute-” He felt nausea rise in his stomach. He stumbled to his feet then ran down the hallway and into the bathroom, thanking the heavens and thanking the Queen he made it to the toilet before he puked. God save the Queen… he thought before falling to his knees and retching into the toilet bowl.

Mr. Guy had followed him down the hallway and was standing in the doorway, watching him. Did he have a puke fetish too? God this guy was weird. Arthur clutched the rim of the toilet, emptying what appeared to be mostly wine into the toilet. Gross.

He took a breath, finally stopping for a moment. He stayed where he was, wondering if he was going to throw up again.

“So,” Mr. Guy started, stepping into the bathroom more. “If we could just move things along quickly that would be swell. I’m Alfred and you are the lucky person who broke my seal. As per rules of the contract you will be granted one wish and one wish only. You may not wish for more wishes, revival of the dead, and I can’t change the past. What’s done is done. Oh, and I can’t kill you either, even if you wish it. If you would please sign this,” Alfred said, pulling a crumpled up document out of his pocket. He unfolded it and handed it to Arthur who took it from him with a dumbfounded expression on his face. “If you die before you make your wish the contract is void and I get stuffed back in that seal. So please make one quickly.”

Arthur was just beginning to realize that this guy had wings and a tail and horns and… Well, Arthur was disappointed to see the horns were on the side of his head and not in the middle of his forehead.

“What would you like to wish for?” Alfred said, smiling a bit professionally.

“I want a glass of water,” Arthur said, before leaning back over and puking into the toilet again.

Alfred’s smile faded into an annoyed frown. “Look I’m not letting you waste your wish on something stupid like that. You were already dumb enough- or drunk enough I guess, to click on that ad. Lucky for you and for me that I’m finally free from that stupid seal. I was getting cramped in there. But hey- since you did me a favor and since I ate half your kitchen, I’m going to give you another chance at a better wish. Think about it more carefully but don’t take too long so I can leave.”

Arthur could barely hear what Alfred was saying, let alone focus on him. Why was he trying to tell this to Arthur? Couldn’t Alfred see Arthur was a bit preoccupied at the moment? The only thing he wished for was to stop throwing up. Miraculously, he did. He pulled back, feeling slightly better now that he’d basically emptied his stomach of everything. There was nothing left to puke up. He shakily got up and headed over to the sink.

“Any time now,” Alfred said, leaning against the doorframe. “You look like shit.”

Arthur glared at Alfred before suddenly shoving him backwards and slamming the door shut in his face. He locked the door, looking back into the mirror. He heard Alfred try the door handle and then heard the frustrated sigh. “I’ll be in the living room!” he said cheerfully, and Arthur heard footsteps walking away.

Good. Now he could think a bit more properly.

His head was still pounding? Check. He had bags under his eyes? Check.

He began washing his mouth out, making sure to brush his teeth, floss, and even decided to use some mouthwash as well. After that was all cleaned out Arthur decided a shower would be the next best step. He stripped off his shirt and boxers and got into the hot water, feeling marginally better now that he was a bit cleaner. He took his time in the shower to think back on last night. He couldn’t remember anything other than sitting at the computer. Oh, and that.

Maybe he could wish for his memories back from last night… But was it really worth it? He’d probably just gotten drunk and passed out. And somehow set a demon free from his seal. Nothing too important.

Was there anything Arthur wanted? He knew he could wish for something like world peace or no poverty but what cost was there? Was he signing his soul into hell if he made a wish? Alfred was a demon after all. He probably had loads of tricks up his sleeves. One wish his ass. Arthur went to shut off the water when he heard the shower curtain open and saw Alfred standing there.

“How the hell did you get into the bathroom?” he asked, specifically remembering he’d locked the door. He glanced at the door knob, seeing it was locked still and that Alfred hadn’t broken the door or anything. Demons… He glared at Alfred.

Alfred glared back at him. “You’re taking too long,” he frowned. He suddenly was getting into the shower with Arthur and Arthur had half the mind to punch him in the face.

“Just what do you think you’re doing? What about your clothes?”

“I’m making you tell me your wish now,” Alfred said, backing Arthur against the wall.

Arthur watched as Alfred’s clothes suddenly disappeared from his body and he couldn’t help from looking right down the black happy trail that led to the demon’s cock. “Why the bloody fuck are you erect!?” he cried out.

“That’s not important right now,” Alfred said.

“I think that’s the most important thing right now thank you very much,” Arthur responded, grabbing the shower head and aiming it right at Alfred’s face.

Alfred immediately tried to reach out and aim the water away from him. “I was getting bored waiting for you to finish your shower,” he said with closed eyes, trying to yank the shower head from Arthur’s unyielding grasp. “I thought I would help you out and get your wish all in one deal.”

“I was about to get out,” Arthur snapped. “You couldn’t have waited _one minute_??”

“Well I haven’t-” Alfred got the shower head from Arthur’s hands, holding it up away from him but making sure water wasn’t spraying out the shower. “I haven’t done anything with anyone in a while…” Alfred said, moving in closer towards Arthur. “I have been trapped in a computer for a couple of decades after all…” He put a hand against the wall next to Arthur’s head, leaning in. “And you’re not that bad looking, even hungover…” he murmured.

Arthur suddenly punched Alfred in the neck, ripped the curtain open and into his face, and hopped out of the shower. He heard Alfred choke a bit and then growl. Arthur was drenched and naked but he didn’t care. He lunged for the door, unlocked it, then bolted out into the hallway. He didn’t know where to go. He couldn’t just run outside…

He dashed towards his bedroom, running inside and slamming the door shut behind him. He locked it but when he turned around, Alfred was standing in the room behind him, looking rather pissed. Arthur jumped in shock. _Fuck fuck fuck_. He’d pissed off a demon and now the demon was going to murder him. He didn’t want to die naked being murdered by an equally naked demon.

“Let me put on clothes first!” he yelled, staggering backwards as Alfred advanced towards him.

“Just make your stupid wish already!”

“Why do I have to!? I don’t want to, just go away!” Arthur raised his fists in front of him, ready to give Alfred another good punch in the neck. Although the first one hadn’t really seemed to deter him all that much.

“It’s the rules!”

“They’re not _my rules_!”

Alfred came to a standstill in front of Arthur. “I can’t leave your side until you make the wish. I’m not allowed to leave from 50 feet of your perimeter until you’ve made your one wish. Can’t you think of anything?” Alfred pleaded, grabbing Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur knocked his hand off. “There’s nothing that I want other than for you to leave me alone!”

“That’s too vague! You have to say, ‘Alfred I wish-’”

“How is that too vague!? Here, I’ll say it, Alfred I wish you would take the next exit out of my apartment and go!”

Alfred folded his arms over his chest, not moving. The two of them stood there fuming, glaring at one another, Arthur’s heart beating quickly and his chest rising and falling from heavy breaths.

He crossed his arms too, pursing his lips together, silently letting Alfred know he wasn’t going to make a wish. He felt stupid. His ears were burning from anger. He could get Alfred to go away in an instant if he could just make a wish but he didn’t even know what the hell he wanted. Or more so, there were a lot of things he wanted but how was he supposed to decide so quickly which one was most important?

Nobody in his life had died recently or was sick in any way he knew of, he didn’t want to change his body in any way, he had enough money saved up that he wasn’t in poverty…

But… he didn’t have any love life or anyone who seemed to want him. His “boss” was a disgusting dick who kept trying to get Arthur to sleep with him, and his “colleague” had just… he’d just…. Arthur felt so confused and frustrated. He could easily ask Alfred to get revenge for him but… it wasn’t right…

“What is it?” Alfred asked, meeting his eyes. “I know you’re thinking of something but you’re too cowardly to say it.”

“I’m not being a coward I’m being a forgiving, decent human being,” Arthur retorted.

“I don’t get you- you could wish for immortality, the ability to fly, breathe underwater, teleportation… Don’t you want any of those things?

“And what happens when one of those abilities gets exposed and I get locked away for life and experimented on?”

“Don’t get caught then.”

“Oh right sure. And how many other people have you given wishes to that didn’t end up with some terrible fate?”

Alfred shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Well… er… you’re… I mean, it wouldn’t be like that…”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “How many?” he repeated himself, straightening up a bit.

“All of them…”

Arthur’s eyes widened in shock. “What do you mean…?”

“Well, somehow or other… all of them have ended up… dying… but it’s really not the wishes fault or me or anything like that-”

“That’s exactly my point! I don’t want to end up dead or stuck into some weird situation because of a wish I made too casually and without much forethought. So, you’re just going to have to wait and that’s that.”

\--

Arthur had thought he’d made it clear he was taking his time but that hadn’t seemed to affect the demon at all. Alfred was practically glued to his side, asking him every day if he was ready. Arthur had had to fend him off multiple times, finding out the demon was rather perverted. He claimed it was because he had been stuck in that seal for so long… Arthur didn’t know if he believed him or not. He’d asked Alfred why he couldn’t go hit on somebody else, forgetting he couldn’t leave further than 50 feet of Arthur. It would be awkward, Arthur would have to tag along and that’s something he didn’t want to think about.

Alfred having sex with someone else… Would it be a man or a woman? Did it even matter to a demon? It wasn’t like Alfred was particularly awful looking. In fact, he was actually very good looking which made it all the more difficult to tell Alfred no when he tried to come onto him. Arthur himself hadn’t been with anyone in a while either and… it would be so easy to tell him yes. He didn’t even mind the fact he’d be having sex with a demon.

Alfred was a good looking demon who was expressing interest in Arthur. It could possibly be the fact that Arthur was the first person Alfred had seen in a few decades that was the reason for his interest, but when they’d gone out to the grocery store Alfred hadn’t seem interested in hitting on anyone else.

Arthur sighed, feeling hands gently grab his shoulders and begin massaging. He was sitting at his computer again, reading through some emails. “What is it now Alfred?” he asked, hearing the demon chuckle slightly.

“I was just wondering… don’t you have work?” Alfred asked, his thumbs pressing in just the right way. Arthur considered telling Alfred to quit his career as a demon and pick up massage therapy.

“I… I quit my job,” Arthur said, not really feeling up to talking about it.

“Why?”

Arthur sighed again. If Alfred hadn’t been massaging his shoulders so perfectly he probably would have been angrier about the persistent questions. “It’s… complicated… and stupid… I don’t feel like talking about it.”

Alfred was silent for a moment. “Shouldn’t you be trying to get a new job?”

“What do you think I’m doing now?” Arthur asked, motioning to his computer. “It would go a lot smoother too if you stopped asking me questions.”

“Geez geez chill…” Alfred said, rubbing the back of Arthur’s neck. “I think you need to relax a bit…”

The two of them didn’t say anything for a moment more, Arthur for once letting Alfred just continue what he was doing. That was, until Alfred slid his hand from Arthur’s neck down the front of his chest.

“I could help you get a new job,” Alfred murmured in Arthur’s ear.

“I don’t want your help with getting a job,” Arthur snapped, grabbing Alfred’s hand to stop him. “I can get one on my own. I have enough saved up that I’ll be fine for a while. I’m not worried about it.”

Alfred’s other hand moved down, brushing a nipple through Arthur’s shirt. He placed a kiss to the back of Arthur’s neck and Arthur gasped slightly. He was already feeling sensitive from the massage. Dammit, this had probably been Alfred’s plan. Alfred’s hand gently pinched him through the fabric and Arthur involuntarily pushed his chest into the touch. He made a small moan as Alfred nipped and sucked the back of his neck. The grip he had on Alfred’s other hand loosened and Alfred slipped it down to gently unbutton Arthur’s pants. “Let me help you Arthur,” he murmured softly into his ear. “At least with this…” he said, slipping his hand into Arthur’s pants and palming his cock through that too thin of boxer fabric.

Arthur shivered, head falling back against Alfred’s chest. He could hear his heart thumping through the back of his head. So he guessed demons did have hearts after all. Were they alive too?

Alfred pushed Arthur’s shirt up. “Here,” he said, making Arthur hold it up with his mouth. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as Alfred’s fingers flitted along his stomach and sides, moving back up to play with a nipple. He kept his hand consistent and steady on Arthur’s member, palming and squeezing and causing Arthur’s body to flush with heat. Alfred’s hands felt good. It was easy to let him do what he wanted. He could feel the demon bite his ear and he twitched slightly, voice muffled as he kept the shirt in his mouth.

Alfred eased Arthur’s length from his boxers, and Arthur felt cool air around the skin there. He watched and moaned as Alfred pumped his member, fingers keeping a steady squeezing pressure around him that felt good. Everything about this exchange felt good to be honest. He liked feeling Alfred behind him… But… he wanted more. He wanted to press his body against Alfred, wanted to feel him touching him all over. That was dangerous.

“Does that feel good?” Alfred hummed.

“Nnh.. yes…” Arthur said, voice hitching up in pitch a bit, the shirt slipping from his mouth. He clutched the side of his chair, body straining and tense. He bucked his hips up, thrusting up into Alfred’s hand in time with it. Alfred’s fingers had switched over to his other nipple and Arthur was moaning louder now that he was getting closer. “Al-Alfred…”

Without realizing it for a second, Arthur was suddenly plucked from the chair and flipped around so he was facing Alfred in his arms. As soon as he was up he was immediately plunked back down, but this time on the kitchen table. He was on his back near the edge, the surface of it cold and uncomfortable. He tried to ask Alfred what the hell he was doing but couldn’t get out any words before Alfred’s hand was wrapped around his cock again. With one hand on his member Alfred used the other one to rip Arthur’s pants and boxers off of him.

Alfred spread Arthur’s legs roughly, using his hips to pull him to the edge of the table. Arthur tried to grab onto the smooth surface, wondering if Alfred was going to drag him off and dump him on the floor. Luckily he didn’t.

He smirked down at Arthur as his tail wound up from behind him. “Let’s play a little Artie,” Alfred said, the smirk growing. Arthur was slightly confused and frightened by what he was planning to do with the tail when it began to slither down like it had a mind of its own.

“Wait wait wait-” Arthur gasped, hand smacking the table as he felt the spade tip of the tail press against his entrance. He shuddered, the feeling uncommon. Alfred had somehow magically produced some lube and was using the tail to spread it around the entrance before it slowly prodded its way inside of Arthur. Arthur squirmed on the table, shivering at the very foreign feeling. He’d had digits, dildos, and dicks up him but never _someone’s tail_. “Alfred…” he groaned as the tail began to move in and out. There wasn’t much girth the the tail, so the stretch wasn’t painful, but there was length.

Arthur felt the tail move up further into him, twisting around, pushing deep into him. When it finally curled up and reached his prostate Arthur was ready for it. He couldn’t help but moan loudly, hips jerking roughly. He twisted and fidgeted on the table, hands flailing while trying to figure out what to hold or grab onto.

“You look good like this Artie…”

“Alfred please-” Arthur puffed, reaching up for him. He saw Alfred swallow slightly, leaning down. As soon as he was in reach of Arthur, Arthur grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down. He quickly sought out his lips, kissing him deeply and quickly, tongue tracing Alfred’s lips, teeth nibbling.

The tail was still teasing him mercilessly, Alfred’s hand definitely not going fast enough. Arthur tugged on his hair, his other hand brushing Alfred’s horns and feeling the rough and calloused texture of them. He broke the kiss to nip and suck at the demon’s neck, his hips moving needily, trying to get more from Alfred. He was practically begging the demon to fuck him right there on the table. The demon seemed all too eager to comply.

Alfred let Arthur continue his administrations to his neck as he coaxed his cock to Arthur’s entrance. “Are you ready?” Alfred murmured.

“Alfred w-wait your tail…” Arthur said.

He saw a flash in Alfred’s eyes and then he was pushing into him. Arthur’s head fell back as he felt himself being stretched. Alfred’s dick was certainly a lot bigger than his tail had been and there was that painful ache of being filled by him. He cried out in surprise, falling back on the table more. One of his hands still clenched Alfred’s shoulder as he brought the other one up to his own mouth, covering the small pants and whimpers that fell from his lips.

Inside him Alfred’s length and tail began to move. Alfred’s length provided a hot, filling friction that thrusted in and out of Arthur. His tail kept a constant teasing and rubbing of Arthur’s sweet spot.

“Damn Artie you’re tight…” Alfred said through clenched teeth, bringing Arthur’s legs up over his shoulders, hoisting his waist up so Arthur’s upper back, shoulders, and head were the only thing touching the table.

“Why…. why do you think that is?” Arthur gritted out, and heard Alfred chuckle. He moaned, Alfred pounding deeper into him from the new angle. He raised his hands over his head, feeling them brush the wood of the table. The table itself rocked and creaked with the movements of Alfred’s thighs hitting the edge of it, and from the force of Alfred fucking Arthur on it. Arthur vaguely, through his moans and cries of ecstasy, wondered if the table would break.

Arthur clenched his toes, legs digging into Alfred’s shoulders, body twisting to meet and match Alfred. He was soon losing himself to just feeling. He was hot and flustered and flushed and sensitive all over. Alfred’s warm hands were holding him up and keeping them connected. Arthur tilted his head back to scream Alfred’s name, chanting it over and over. He was panting and drooling and honestly a complete mess.

“Al…. Alfred I…. I-I’m…” Arthur could barely get a coherent sentence out.

Alfred suddenly stopped thrusting and Arthur cried out at the loss. “No please…” he whimpered, wiggling his hips. He panted, out of breath as Alfred looked down the length of him, meeting his eyes.

“Tell me you want it,” he growled, snapping his hips forward but only once.

Arthur jerked, wanting that pleasure back.

“C’mon… I could tease you like this…” Alfred pressed forward, grinding into Arthur but not giving him enough to push him over.

Arthur moaned, eyelashes fluttering as he looked up at Alfred. “P-please Alfie… I want to cum,” he pleaded, squeezing around Alfred’s cock.

“Good,” Alfred leered. He quickly resumed what he’d been doing, pushing back deep into Arthur, grinding against him once more before he thrusted and picked up that rhythm again. Arthur choked on a sob of pleasure, eyes closing tightly. It wasn’t long before that tightness in his stomach and that sensation of slowly filling up pushed past the tipping point. He came over himself, the hot, sticky mess coating his stomach, getting onto his face. He felt Alfred swell in him before he came too. His hips bucked wildly, riding out his own orgasm as he drew out the pleasure of Arthur’s.

The two of them came down from their highs. Arthur was shuddering as Alfred pulled out of him, lowering his body back onto the table more gently than Arthur would have expected. Alfred slid his tail out of Arthur, licking his lips at Arthur.

“You look good like this…”

“I need to shower,” Arthur said, feeling sweaty and sticky. He used his shirt to wipe the cum from his face.

“Let me help you with that,” Alfred said with a grin.

\--

A couple hours later after a hot and too long of shower Arthur was in fresh clothes laying on his bed with Alfred spooning him. It was dark ow, rain falling slowly outside the window. He didn’t know how they’d ended up like this but Alfred seemed content and persistent to cuddle with Arthur. He never would have expected such a soft side to Alfred. Maybe it had been the sex?

“Have you thought about it?” Alfred asked, tracing circles on Arthur’s lower back. Arthur didn’t have to ask to know what he was talking about. He sighed. There were a couple different alternatives he had gone over in his head. “What were you going to say the other day?” Alfred asked. “Did it have to do with you quitting your job?”

“Why are you so curious about me quitting my job?”

Alfred shrugged. “I’m curious about everything that has to do with you. You’re the first person I’ve seen in a long time. You get lonely getting stuck in a seal… And you’re kinda interesting.”

Arthur felt that was the most honest thing Alfred had ever admitted to him. “Will you go back into the seal if I make a wish?”

“No,” Alfred responded. “Do you want me to?”

Arthur shook his head. “I… I quit my job because… well… A colleague of mine stole my proposal…”

Alfred sat up a bit, leaning on his elbow, looking a bit surprised.

“Separate of each other we’d been making proposals for the chief of the department. I’d been putting in a lot of hours. Getting your proposal chosen is a big deal… You get all sorts of exposure, a promotion, and you really get to be involved in a lot of new projects. It’s a great opportunity. I really wanted it and… So did my colleague.” Arthur rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. “He and I haven’t ever been close but it wasn’t like we hated each other. He was nice I suppose… I just… I thought it was friendly competition.”

Alfred nodded a bit to show he was listening and that Arthur could continue.

“The day of the presentation my flash drive went missing. Someone found it in the trash bin and everyone just assumed I’d accidentally knocked it off my desk. I thought that too… and then… We went into the conference room to pitch our ideas. He went first and when he pulled up his presentation and started there was this sinking feeling in my stomach. The more he continued the more I could see how similar it was to my own idea. He’d stolen my idea. He’d taken my data and all my work and just… stolen it. When I went to give my own presentation, I was so choked up. I didn’t know how to prove he’d stolen everything. When I looked on my flash drive and computer though, everything had been erased and deleted. I had no proof and no presentation. I resigned that afternoon.”

Arthur watched as Alfred sat up completely, looking down at him. “No fucking way that bastard he- he just did that to you?” Alfred snarled.

Arthur sat up too.

“You couldn’t talk to your boss?” Alfred asked. He looked as if he expected to hear a different ending, a happy one. Arthur had no other ending to tell.

“My boss is a pervert who constantly harrasses me to sleep with him. He’s a disgusting pig. The only way I could have convinced someone like him that my colleague had stolen my idea was to… well, you should know… And there was no way I was doing that.” Arthur drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “At least, I figured this was a chance to get out of the company. I could get away from such a terrible boss and… such an awful colleague. That’s why I was drunk when I apparently summoned you… I don’t really remember much from that night to be honest.” Arthur looked over at Alfred, meeting his eyes. “And that’s that.”

Arthur couldn’t get a read on what Alfred was thinking. He seemed to be lost in thought. “I wanted to ask you to… basically get revenge for me. I wanted to make my colleague pay for doing that but…” Arthur sighed. “I don’t want to be the bad guy. I’m not even upset about quitting. I’m just pissed at him for doing that.”

Alfred gently reached over and ran a hand through Arthur’s hair. “I can make him pay if you want… I can’t undo what he did but I can make things go wrong. I can make the bastard regret it.”

“I’m not even sure if that _is_ what I want anymore. Maybe earlier it was but now… now I don’t know if I want something else…” Arthur said. “Thank you though.”

“For what?”

“For listening.”

“Yeah well… I like listening to you speak,” Alfred scoffed. “Your accent’s nice.”

“Oh is it now?” Arthur asked, amused.

Alfred moved closer to Arthur. “Your voice is nice too…” He pushed Arthur back on the bed. “Especially when we’re doing stuff…”  

Arthur rolled his eyes, catching Alfred’s hands and keeping them from unbuttoning his pants.

“Look I don’t really know how I feel about you… But you’re interesting I guess… And pretty… and the sex with you is nice. So if you don’t mind, I wanna stick around with you a bit more, okay?” Alfred said gruffly, looking adamant like he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Do I still have to make my wish?” Arthur asked.

“Only if you want to.”

Arthur reached up and wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck. He pulled Alfred down and whispered the wish in his ear.

When Alfred pulled away he was grinning. “I can help you with that,” he said, and then leaned down to kiss Arthur.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story 3 Notes: the idea for this came from the picture on askhunterarthur’s tumblr: http://askhunterarthur.tumblr.com/post/121531554305
> 
> The song is Black Stone Cherry's "Blame It on The Boom Boom" thank you binnceol for the rec. 
> 
> Sorry it was only three chapters! I can only write so much smut haha. Hope you liked it! I dont have any fics i'm currently working on so I don't know when my next one will be out. sorry. ^^ but thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One Notes: I’ve never been a porn star before so sorry if some of this is off. Apologies. T-T I did edit this but i probably missed a lot of stuff. Please comment and let me know if you liked it or not haha... Let me know if i need to stop writing porn. Each chapter title is based off the song. This song is called "Inside of You" by Hoobastank. (u should listen to it). Thank you also to thatconvictcolony on tumblr for suggesting they be porn stars.


End file.
